2019-20 Premier League: Match day 6
Bournemouth survived a second-half fightback to secure a first ever victory at Southampton and move into third place in the Premier League before the weekend's games. James Maddison's first league goal of the season helped Leicester come from behind to beat Tottenham in an absorbing encounter at the King Power Stadium. Two Chris Wood goals in four first-half minutes helped Burnley to a comfortable Premier League win over Norwich at Turf Moor. Sheffield United won away for the first time on their return to the Premier League as a Yerry Mina own goal and a late Lys Mousset strike condemned Everton to defeat at Goodison Park. Five goals in the first 18 minutes set Manchester City on their way as they ripped apart a woeful Watford team to cut Liverpool's lead at the top of the Premier League to two points. Premier League strugglers Newcastle and Brighton played out a largely forgettable draw which does neither side many favours. Wolves head coach Nuno Espirito Santo says his team's dramatic draw at Crystal Palace is the "starting point" for their Premier League recovery. Goals from Andriy Yarmolenko and Aaron Cresswell earned West Ham their second successive home win against Manchester United, who lost striker Marcus Rashford with a groin injury in the second half. Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang's stunning free-kick helped 10-man Arsenal come from behind to beat Aston Villa in a pulsating encounter at the Emirates Stadium. Leaders Liverpool made it six wins from six in the Premier League as they edged Chelsea 2-1 at Stamford Bridge. Match Details Friday 20 September 2019 | goals2 = Aké H. Wilson C. Wilson | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 30,168 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Saturday 21 September 2019 Maddison | goals2 = Kane | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,129 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,712 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Mousset | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,354 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Agüero Mahrez B.Silva Otamendi De Bruyne | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,273 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- ---- Sunday 22 September 2019 | goals2 = Saïss Jota | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Cresswell | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,936 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Pépé Chambers Aubameyang |goals2 = McGinn Wesley | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,331 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- |goals2 = Alexander-Arnold Firmino | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,638 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 6 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football